Never Say Never
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Set five years after FFX2. The Farplane has ruptured. allowing the dead to live again. Including Seymour who has plans bigger than Sin. Can Yuna save the day again or has Spira counted on her for too much already?
1. Prologue

Plot bunnies have been nagging at me again. I really should learn to finish what I start before beginning something new.

Major Spoiler Warning! Don't read if you never reached the perfect ending of FFX-2 and don't want to know what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't know Final Fantasy X or X-2.

Summary: It's been five years since Yuna, Rikku and Paine defeated Vegnagun and saved Spira once again. But Spira is a land of trouble. The Farplane has ruptured, allowing those who are dead to live again. Including Seymour, who has plans for Spira, much bigger than Sin. Can Yuna save the day again or has Spira counted on her for too much already?

* * *

Prologue: Catch-Up on Everyone

* * *

Five years have passed since Vegnagun was defeated and Tidus returned to Spira. Many things have changed, but then again, some things haven't.

Yuna and Tidus have been married for four years and have a two year old daughter named Sundari. Yuna gave up sphere hunting when she got pregnant and has been a full time mother since. Tidus had followed Yuna in sphere hunting but became a permanent Besaid Auroch since Sundari was born. Sundari has Tidus' blonde hair but Yuna's mismatched eyes. She looks more like Yuna but acts more like Tidus.

Lulu and Wakka are still married and Vidina is now five years old. Believe it or not, Lulu owns a little shop on Besaid where she makes stuffed dolls that are also traveling packs. Her most popular ones are Moombas. Wakka helps out when he's not with the Aurochs. He's not on the team anymore but he still likes to act like it. Vidina turned out to look more like Chappu than Wakka or Lulu. He has Lulu's smarts and Wakka's personality.

Rikku finally admitted to having a fling with Gippal a long time ago. They've been dating for a year now. Gippal still runs the Machine Faction. They repair damaged machina for public use. Rikku helps him out and they're currently at Rin's travel agency on Mi'hen Highroad.

Paine got bored with life on Besaid so she joined Baralai in repairing the holes in the Chamber of Faith of the temples. It's been a hard job for the two of them but they've got most of them fixed and cut off from the Farplane. They're on their last temple, Bevelle.

Kimarhi has been working hard as an Elder Ronso and he's been pretty successful. Kimarhi was able to quell most of the rage the Ronso had been holding against the Guado. With constant meetings with Tromell, peace talks between Ronso and Guado have been going on and hopefully, someday there will be peace between the two races again. Kimarhi was also named Sundari's godfather and thoroughly spoils her at every visit. Never thought he'd be the type, huh?

Nooj is still seeking his death. He'll never change from that. Lucil is around to make sure he is never successful. Leblanc wasn't able to keep up with Nooj and quickly lost her lust for him. He didn't really care.

Brother, Buddy and Shinra joined the Machine Faction with Rikku. They really didn't have anything to do when Yuna quit sphere hunting. Shinra still goes to sphere breaking competitions and is still the reigning champion.

This is the life everyone has gotten used to living. They don't know that their lives are about to take a drastic change. A very familiar drastic change.

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Now that everything's been caught up, it's time to start the story. I'm not really expecting many reviews considering this is just letting everyone know where things stand. Until next time! 


	2. Another Day

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this. I had most of it done but then Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII came out and I got obsessed with finishing it. But now I've finished it and can give my play station a break.

_Blah blah_- Aeons talking to Yuna

Chapter One: Another Day

"Tidus, catch her!"

Tidus turned around in the knee-deep water to see his two year old daughter running down the beach away from Yuna. There wasn't a bit of cloth covering the small, bare body. Tidus ran through the water and caught Sundari as she passed.

"Where do you think you're going, short stuff?" Tidus said, nuzzling Sundari's neck.

"Daddy wet." She squealed, trying to wiggle out of her father's grasp.

"Daddy just got out of the water. Did you run away from Mama when she was changing you?" Sundari grinned and nodded her head.

"You little troublemaker." Tidus tickled her stomach and watched her break out into giggles. Tidus carried her back to Yuna, who was watching them with a smile. She wrapped a towel around Sundari and took her from Tidus.

"How's practice going?" She asked her husband.

"Great." Tidus replied. "I think we're going to bring the trophy home again this year."

"That's good." Yuna smiled. "I'm heading back to the hut and put some dry clothes on this little monster." She bounced Sundari slightly. Tidus nodded.

"Okay. Watch out for fiends." Tidus chastely kissed Yuna. Sundari giggled at the sight and Tidus tickled her again.

"Bye Daddy!" Sundari shouted over Yuna's shoulder as she was carried away.

"Bye Dari!" Tidus shouted back before jumping back in the water.

Yuna and Sundari made the long trek back to the village. Just outside, Yuna noticed some bushes moving. She set Sundari on her feet and stepped in front of her, reaching for her hidden gun.

"There a fiend Mommy?" Sundari asked looking around.

"Yes honey, stay behind me." Yuna replied as she caught sight of yellow fur. Yuna took aim as a coyote came out of the bushes. It growled and ran after Yuna. One death shot and the coyote dissolved into pyre flies. Yuna looked around to see if anymore were coming. She picked Sundari up again and started toward the village. A howl alerted Yuna to the rest of the pack. She turned around as two more coyotes ran at her. Another death shot look care of one as a lightning bolt took care of the other. Yuna turned around and saw Lulu and Vidina standing at the village entrance.

"Thanks." Yuna said walking up to them.

"No problem." Lulu replied. "Let me guess. She jumped in the water with her clothes on and decided to streak because she doesn't like wet clothes." Lulu said, taking in the towel wrapped around Sundari's small frame.

"That's exactly what happened." They began to walk to Yuna's hut. Lulu and Vidina waited outside while Yuna put Sundari in some clothes. Sundari came running out before Yuna, wearing a pink spaghetti strapped top and denim shorts with sandal clad feet. She took hold of Lulu's hand. Vidina did the same and grabbed onto Yuna's hand.

"Aunt Yuna, guess what I did." He said excitedly as they walked to Lulu's shop.

"What'd you do?"

"I lit a candle with my magic." He said proudly.

"That's great." Yuna replied, smiling at him as they entered the shop.

"Vidina, why don't you and Sundari go to the back and put some stuffing into the cactuars?" Lulu suggested to her son.

"Okay." Vidina took Sundari's hand and lead her behind the fabric hiding the back half of the shop.

"What's up?" Yuna asked. She knew that when Lulu sent the kids to the back, something was wrong.

"Shinra called while you were at the beach. He said there are some problems in Guadosalam. He didn't say what but he specifically asked for you. He wants you to call him back on the commsphere."

"It must be bad." Yuna muttered. She and Lulu sat around the commsphere and Lulu pressed a button to get Shinra back. Shinra's masked face came on the sphere.

"Shinra here." He greeted.

"Hi Shinra." Yuna greeted back. "What's going on in Guadosalam?"

"The Farplane has ruptured. Pyreflies are coming out and solidifying into people."

"How did this happen?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know. Transmission with Tromell suddenly went out and I can't get it to work again."

"Are they turning into fiends?" Yuna asked.

"No. They're just people. I don't think they're even unsent people."

"That's odd." Yuna muttered.

"The Guado are working to repair the Farplane but many of them have disappeared. You probably want to check it out." Shinra suggested.

"Okay I will. Thanks for telling us Shinra." The connection was ended.

"How is this even possible?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't know." Yuna answered. "I can see people coming out but not with real bodies. They'd have to be unsent or shadows, like Shuyin."

"Mom," Vidina came up front, "what's that sound?" Lulu and Yuna listened and they heard a sound over them. It sounded like chimes blowing in the wind.

"What is that?" Lulu and Yuna stepped outside the shop and was greeted by pyreflies flying into the temple. Yuna felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Sundari holding her hand.

"What happening Mama?" She asked frightfully.

"I don't honey." Yuna replied as the pyreflies ended. Lulu turned and bent down so she was level with her son.

"Vidina, I want you and Sundari to stay in the shop until we come and get you." Vidina nodded.

"Okay Mom." Vidina took Sundari inside as Lulu straightened.

"Yuna!" Yuna turned and saw Tidus, Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs come running into the village. "Did you see the pyreflies?" Yuna nodded.

"They all went into the temple." Yuna said.

"I think we should check it out." Wakka suggested. "Could be a big fiend ya?"

"I don't think it is." Lulu said. She relayed what Shinra had said moments earlier.

"That's really weird." Tidus commented as Lulu finished.

"No kidding ya?" Wakka added. "I still think we should check it out."

"Wakka's right." Yuna agreed. "Whatever's in there could still be dangerous." Lulu and Tidus agreed as well.

"We'll stay with the kids. Make sure they don't go running off." Botta offered for the Aurochs.

"Alright thanks guys." Tidus called as they started for the temple. They entered the temple and looked around. The temple was empty and silent.

"Nothing outta the ordinary here." Wakka said as he and Tidus exited the side rooms.

"We should check the Chamber of the Fayth." Yuna suggested and the four went into the Cloister of Trails.

"What happened to the doorway?" Lulu questioned when they came to a dead end. Wakka pushed against the wall but nothing happened.

"Look at this." Tidus walked to the adjacent wall. "The glyphs are back." Tidus raised a hand to touch the glyph. It glowed and another glyph appeared in front of Wakka. He touched the glyph and the wall in front of him lifted revealing the hallway behind.

"We have to go through the trails again?" Tidus walked down the stairs and picked up the green glyph sphere from its place.

"Well we've been through it before. It shouldn't take too long." Lulu said as Tidus used the sphere to open the door.

"Do you hear that?" Yuna asked as Tidus pushed the pedestal to make the elevator appear. They boarded and the elevator descended.

"The Hymn of the Fayth." Lulu answered. The singing voice echoed as they stepped off the elevator.

"Has the Fayth returned?" Yuna wondered. She led the way up the stairs that stood before the Chamber of the Fayth. The decorative door lifted open, inviting them to enter. Tidus took a few cautious steps toward the opening. He glanced in, making sure there wasn't a big fiend waiting for him. What he did see made him run inside.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna ran in after Tidus, kneeling next to the red clad man as Tidus turned him over.

"How?" Lulu and Wakka came to stand close but ready incase this wasn't really Auron.

"We sent him." A transparent woman appeared standing a little ways from Auron. She had bright red hair and wore a blue and white hooded robe. She smiled softly at Yuna. "It is good to see you again Lady Yuna."

"Lady Valefor." Yuna stood up, facing the Fayth. "Why did you send Sir Auron to us?"

"Some terrible events are coming Lady Yuna. We feel that you'll need all the help you can get so we have sent those we feel can help you the best out of the Farplane."

"Did you cause the rupture?" Yuna asked. Lady Valefor shook her head.

"We do not know how the rupture was created but it must have been an amazing amount of power to do so. Whoever has done this must be stopped."

"What can we do?" Lulu asked.

"Retrace the steps of Lady Yuna's pilgrimage. The Fayth wish to lend our powers once again to keep Spira safe. The ones we have sent to help are on their way to join you. They have been gone for a very long time so be patient with them."

"Who are they?" Tidus asked.

"In good time my dear." Valefor replied soothingly. Auron began to stir. "Lady Yuna, I wish to be your aeon once more. Do you accept?"

"Yes, of course." Yuna said nodding her head.

"I wish you the best of luck." Lady Valefor nodded to the group. The transparent body became pyreflies and entered Yuna's body. Yuna took a step back to balance herself. The feeling of Valefor settling was something Yuna never thought she would feel again. She welcomed it back.

_Call on me whenever you need help. _

"Sir Auron?" Yuna kneeled back down and watched Auron slowly come to consciousness.

"His scar is gone, ya?" Wakka noticed. The scar on Auron's eye was gone. As Auron awoke, they could tell that he had gotten his eye back in death.

"Tidus? Yuna?" Their smiling faces greeted Auron.

"Welcome back." Yuna greeted as she and Tidus helped Auron into sitting position.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive." Auron answered. He pushed himself to stand, Yuna and Tidus following incase he couldn't balance. Yuna chuckled slightly.

"It's good to have you back Sir Auron." Auron looked at her with a slight smile on his face.

"It's good to be back."

"Let's go outside." Wakka suggested. "It's kinda cramped in here ya?"

"I agree." Lulu and Wakka lead the way out of the temple. Auron paused outside of the temple and leaned his head up, soaking in the sun. The others stood by patiently.

"The Farplane was beautiful." Auron stated without being asked. "But nothing compares to being alive."

Yuna walked up to him and linked her arm with his while laying her head on his shoulder, offering silent comfort.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Tidus scooped Sundari up in her arms when she came running up. Vidina and the Aurochs were running behind her. Vidina went to stand between his parents, taking hold of a hand each. Auron looked at from Vidina and Sundari.

"Both of you are parents?"

"Ya." Wakka replied. "This is Vidina, mine and Lulu's baby."

"Dad!" Vidina huffed. "I'm not a baby."

"And this," Tidus bounced Sundari on his hip, making her giggle, "is Sundari. Our little bundle of joy."

"Who you?" Sundari pointed at Auron. Yuna chuckled.

"Sweetie this is Auron. He was my guardian years ago."

"He help beat Thin?"

"Yes he helped me beat Sin." Yuna leaned up to Auron's ear. "She hasn't learned to pronounce her 's' yet."

"Yuna!" Jassu stuck his head out of Lulu's shop. "Commsphere for you!"

"Okay. I'll be right back." Yuna headed into Lulu's shop.

"Mom?" Vidina asked. "Can we go play now?" Lulu nodded.

"Sure go ahead. Stay in the village." Lulu instructed. Tidus put Sundari on her feet and watched her and Vidina run off.

"You're a father." Auron muttered to Tidus. "I feel old."

"You are old." Tidus smirked at him. Then sobered slightly. "Do you know who else came out with you?"

Auron shook his head. "I don't know where Jecht is or Braska for that matter. When this started, we were all separated."

"I didn't say anything about Jecht."

"But that's who you were referring to. It may have been awhile but I still know you."

Tidus scratched the back of his head looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard Yuna return.

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

"That was Rikku. She said that the pyreflies we saw were going all over Spira. I told her what Lady Valefor told me. She actually got excited. She said she's going to get Paine and Baralai to join us on our new pilgrimage. She squealed when she found out Auron was alive." Yuna smiled at Auron.

"Oh boy." Auron groaned. "Has she changed any?"

"Not one bit."

"Did she say when she'll be here?" Lulu asked.

"Tomorrow. The Celsius needs repairs and Uncle Cid is busy with the other airship so they have to take the ferry."

"Who's gonna watch the kids? We can't take them with us, ya?" Wakka pointed out.

"Well, it's not Blitzball season so I guess the Aurochs could." Lulu replied. "I'll take a portable commsphere with me in a pack so we can stay in contact."

"Alright. Auron, you can stay with us tonight." Yuna offered. Auron nodded in reply.

"We should prepare for our journey." Lulu said. They all began walking towards Lulu's shop. Yuna walked slower and watched the ground in thought. Tidus slowed down when he noticed to walk next to her.

"Are you alright?" Tidus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her to him.

"I've never been away from Sundari. I just... I don't know if I can leave her behind. I have a bad feeling about this."

"But Yuna, it's too dangerous for us to take her and Vidina with us. They're too young to fight off fiends." Tidus said. "I don't like leaving her here either but we'll be in contact constantly." Tidus hugged Yuna close to him.

"I know. I guess it's just a mother thing to not want to leave their kids." Yuna smiled at Tidus. She cuddled close to him as they went to join to the others in preparation of the adventure ahead.


End file.
